


The Thing About Love Potions

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Realization, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: The thing about love potions is that they don't work if the other person already loves you.





	The Thing About Love Potions

Albus sighed loudly and slumped over the table. When his cousin, Rose, didn’t respond or even look up from the book she was reading, Albus sighed again, louder this time, and looked at her expectantly.

“Fine,” said Rose without looking away from what she was reading. “I’ll ask. What’s wrong, Albus?”

“It didn’t work,” the Potter by told her miserably.

“Wow, thanks, I know exactly what you’re talking about,” Rose replied turning the page.

“The love potion,” Albus clarified. “The one I snuck to Scorpius.”

“You mean the very dangerous, very manipulative love potion you gave Scorpius that I told you not to give to Scorpius?” Behind her book, Rose’s eyes narrowed.

“That’s the one.”

“Good. Maybe he didn’t actually drink any.”

Albus shook his head. “No, he did, I watched him drink it. But it’s been days and he’s not acting any different!”

At last Rose glanced at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. He’s exactly the same.”

Rose beamed. “Albus, that’s fantastic news!”

“No It’s not!”

Putting down her book, Rose looked right at him. “Albus, if a love potion doesn’t work on the person you give it to, then that person is already in love with you.”

Albus’s face changed from confusion to complete joy as Rose’s words sunk in. “He already loves me?” he asked. Then, as if answering his own question, he repeated, “He already loves me!”

Albus jumped up and ran off to go find Scorpius, and Rose went back to her book. A moment later, Albus had come back, hugging his cousin tightly. “Thanks Rose, you’re the best.”

And then he was off again, the only thing on his mind being finding Scorpius Malfoy and finally kissing him, Rose watching him go with a smile.


End file.
